ltbwikifandomcom-20200214-history
LTBwiki:Hilfe
DIESE SEITE WURDE VON http://www.gratis-wiki.com/Fahrschule/index.php?title=Fahrschule:Hilfe KOPIERT. Hier findet ihr eine Dokumentation zur Navigation, Bedienung und dem Erstellen/Abändern von Artikeln in diesem Archiv. Ein Durchlesen lohnt sich allemal, da MediaWiki recht umfangreich ist und die Formatierung bzw. das Typesetting anders als ist als z.B. bei HTML. Diese Seite wird Euch das nötige Wissen vermitteln um ohne größere Probleme umfangreiche Artikel zu erstellen und die Möglichkeiten auszunutzen, die von der Software angeboten werden. Habt ihr Anregungen, Kritik oder Vorschläge bezüglich der Hilfe-Seite, benutzt bitte dafür die Diskussionsseite. __TOC__ Das MediaWiki-Konzept Die größte Frage die sich wahrscheinlich jeder stellt, ist: "Was bedeutet MediaWiki?" oder "Was ist überhaupt ein Wiki?". Nun MediaWiki ist der Name der Software, mit der diese Datenbank läuft und Wiki stammt von dem hawaiianischen Wort wikiwiki ab, was soviel wie "schnell" bedeutet. Die Grundidee ist, dass Informationen möglichst schnell angeboten und ebenso schnell wieder aufrufbar sind. Das erreicht man einerseits durch die Vernetzung von Seiten, andererseits auch dadurch, dass man jedem die Möglichkeit gibt, Informationen für andere verfügbar zu machen. Und genau dies macht MediaWiki einzigartig. Man muss sich nicht anmelden oder registrieren um beitragen zu können. Natürlich empfiehlt sich das, wenn man weitere Möglichkeiten nutzen will. Natürlich ergeben sich daraus Vor- und Nachteile: Vorteile *Keine Registrierung erforderlich *Änderungen oder Neueinträge sind schnell erstellt *Verbreitung durch Mundpropaganda *Eine bestehende Community wächst sehr schnell an Nachteile *Große Datenmengen könnten kleine Datenbanken sprengen (Es sei denn man hat für Platz gesorgt) *Vandalismus durch gefürchtete Internet-Trolle Es ist keine Absicht, dass es mehr Vorteile gibt als Nachteile. Selbst diese sind im Nachhinein gesehen eher harmlos. Dank günstigen Angeboten, ist es möglich große Datenbanken für wenig Geld zu bekommen. Und dem Vandalismus steht die Selbstkontrolle durch freundliche Benutzer entgegen, die sich mit Eifer darum kümmern, dass dieses Projekt erfolgreich wird. Selbst bei einem angenommenen (für Vandalismus im Internet recht trauriges) Verhältnis von 1:10 hat man immer noch 9 Benutzer, welche die "Werke" eines Trolls rückgängig machen können. Und solche ungewollten Änderungen sind in wenigen Schritten kinderleicht wiederherstellbar. Mehr dazu unter 3.11 Zerstörte Seiten wiederherstellen. Bedienung und Navigation Unser Archiv mag noch so groß sein, aber auf dem ersten Blick sieht es aus wie eine gewöhnliche Seite mit einigen Features. Diese Features lohnt es sich näher zu betrachten, denn sie sind das Herzstück was die Bedienung der Seite und Navigation der vielen Artikel angeht. Die Suche Was vermutlich jedem Internet-Kundigen oder aufmerksamen Betrachter als erstes auffällt, ist das Suche-Fenster. Die Suche stellt die wichtigste Funktion dar und daher ist es keine schlechte Idee sie zuerst zu nennen. Die Bedienung ist einfach. Einfach den Text den man sucht eingeben und die "Enter"-Taste drücken. Standardmäßig wird per Los nach Artikeln mit dem Suchbegriff gesucht und bei einem Treffer gleich die gewünschte Seite angezeigt. Beim Klick auf Suche werden alle Seiten angezeigt, welche den Suchbegriff beinhalten. Sollte ein Artikel nicht gefunden werden, bekommt man die Möglichkeit ihn zu erstellen. Mehr dazu unter 3.2 Die Edit-Seite Auf der Seite Suchergebnisse findet man Kästchen mit weiteren Optionen, wie z.B. Diskussion-, Benutzer, Bild, Vorlage, etc... Durch Setzen eines Häkchens in diesen Optionen, kann man seine Suche über weitere Namensräume fortsetzen. Mehr dazu im folgenden Kapitel. Standardmäßig wird im (Haupt-) Namensraum gesucht, in dem auch alle Artikel enthalten sind. Namensräume (namespaces) Der Begriff Namensraum oder engl. namespace stammt aus der Welt der Programmierer und bedeutet bei MediaWiki quasi Bereich. Es gibt bei MediaWiki mehrere Namensräume. Die folgende Tabelle listet die wichtigsten auf mit einer kurzen Erklärung: Normale Artikel benötigen keine Angabe des Namensraums aber um andere Objekte von anderen Namensräumen anzusprechen gibt es eine einfache Syntax: Beispiel: Bild:Zeichen 205.png → 30px Wobei Bild dem Namensraum für Bilderseiten entspricht, gefolgt von einem ":" und der Angabe des Dateinamens Zeichen 205.png zu der Bilderseite von Zeichen 205.png führen würde. Probiert es aus und gebt es in die Suche ein. Dies funktioniert für alle Namensräume. Alphabetischer Index Auf der Hauptseite unter der Überschrift findet ihr einen Link zur alphabetischen Ansicht aller Artikel. Dies entspricht einem klassischen Lexikon, bietet aber bei besonders vielen Artikeln nicht denselben Komfort. Dennoch gibt es Menschen, die eine solche Ansicht bevorzugen. Artikel nach Kategorien Artikel in Kategorien einzugliedern ist eine gute Idee um eine saubere hierarchische Struktur beizubehalten. Hauptkategorien gliedern sich in kleinere Kategorien, bis schließlich nur noch Artikel vorhanden sind. Dies ist eindeutig die bessere Methode um an die gewünschte Seite zu gelangen. Auch Star Wars Laien werden daran Gefallen finden, weil sie ihnen unbekannte Personen oder Schauplätze gedanklich einem Überbegriff zuordnen können. Wir bemühen uns eine durchgehende Struktur einzuhalten, damit alle Artikel sinnvoll auffindbar sind. Navigationsleisten Links findet ihr eine Leiste mit Menüpunkten, wie z.B. ein Link zur Hauptseite oder zur Hilfe oder zu einem Zufälligen Artikel. Letzterer ist besonders gut geeignet zum Stöbern. Diese Leiste ist immer sichtbar und erlaubt somit eine schnelle Rückkehr, sollte man sich einmal "verlaufen" haben. Der Menüpunkt Hochladen ist nur für angemeldete Benutzer vorhanden und erlaubt das Hochladen von Bildern auf den Server. Besondere Aufmerksamkeit gilt dem Menüpunkt Spezialseiten. Diese Seite listet viele Optionen auf, welche allesamt sinnvolle Funktionen, Informationen oder Statistiken anbieten. Reinschauen lohnt sich! Jede Seite besitzt darüber hinaus oben mehrere Tags mit denen man z.B. in die Diskussionsseite gelangt, den Artikel bearbeiten kann, ältere Versionen der Seite anzeigen lassen kann, oder als angemeldeter Benutzer Artikel zu verschieben oder in die Beobachtungsliste aufzunehmen. In allen Fällen ist die Bedienung sehr komfortabel. Ganz oben rechts befindet sich eine Art Statusleiste. Als nichtangemeldeter Benutzer enthält diese Statusleiste nur die eigene IP, die Diskussionsseite dieser IP und die Möglichkeit sich anzumelden. Für angemeldete Benutzer sind dort weitere Optionen sichtbar, auf die im nachfolgenden Kapitel eingegangen wird. Angemeldete Benutzer... ...haben wesentlich mehr Möglichkeiten als gewöhnliche. Das Hochladen von Bildern ist bei Weitem nicht die einzige. Jeder Benutzer hat die Möglichkeit eine eigene Benutzerseite zu erstellen. Diese sieht, einmal erstellt, genauso aus wie ein gewöhnlicher Artikel, ist aber im Namensraum Benutzer:Benutzername zu finden. Ein Klick auf jeden Benutzerlink, sei es auf der Diskussionsseite oder auf eine der Spezialseiten, führt zur jeweiligen Benutzerseite. Hier kann man persönliche Informationen oder eine eigene Bildergalerie erstellen. Ferner gibt es eine Diskussionsseite. Sie soll es dem Benutzer ermöglichen sich mit anderen Benutzern über verschiedene Aspekte des Archivs auszutauschen. Unter dem Punkt Einstellungen hat jeder Benutzer die Möglichkeit sein Profil zu bearbeiten. Dazu gehört die Veränderung des Passworts, des Namens oder der Benachrichtigung-per Email. Des Weiteren ist es möglich, den Skin zu verändern, mit dem das Archiv dargestellt wird. Jedoch ist dies nicht zu empfehlen, da wir Artikel optisch auf den MonoBook (default)-Skin ausrichten. Es bleibt aber jedem selbst überlassen. Da es möglich ist jeden Artikel per Beobachten auf die Beobachtungsliste zu setzen, wäre es nicht sehr sinnvoll, wenn man diese Liste nicht einsehen oder verändern könnte. Der Menüpunkt Beobachtungsliste listet die betreffenden Artikel auf. Dabei werden veränderte aber seitdem noch nicht eingesehene Artikel fett dargestellt. Des Weiteren kann man Einträge von der Liste löschen, sofern man dies wünscht. Meine Beiträge zeigt sämtliche vorgenommene Änderungen des Benutzers an Objekten innerhalb des Archivs. Die ist eine Art persönliches Logbuch des Benutzers. Der Menüpunkt Abmelden erlaubt es dem Benutzer seine Session zu beenden und als unbekannter Streuner seine Reise fortzusetzen. Linkkonventionen Mit Hilfe von Links entfaltet das Archiv seine vollen Funktionen. Denn so werden Artikel untereinander bzw. mit der Außenwelt verknüpft. Alle Artikel enthalten Links zu anderen und diese wiederum zu anderen. In MediaWiki gibt es prinzipiell 4 Arten von Links: *Links zu Artikeln - Beispiel: StVG *projektinterne Links - Beispiel: Spezial:Random *externe Links - Beispiel: http://www.alkohol-lexikon.de/ *Links zu nicht vorhandenen Seiten - Beispiel: Hilfe:Quatschseite Man erkennt optisch unterschiedliche Links. Ein Link mit einem Icon, welches einen Pfeil nach außen zeigt, kennzeichnet einen externen Link. Andere Links deuten je nach Namensgebung auf einen anderen Artikel oder auf eine projektinterne Seite. Hier kann aber mittels Pipe-Syntax eine andere Bezeichnung angezeigt werden. Spezial:Random und Zufällige Seite verlinken auf die gleiche Seite. Rote Links referenzieren Seiten, die noch nicht erstellt wurden. Sie sind ein Anreiz neue Artikel zu dem Begriff zu erstellen. Andererseits erlauben sie auch das schnelle Auffinden von fehlerhaften Verlinkungen zu anderen Artikeln. Eine Bitte: Erstellt nicht die oben angegebene Quatschseite. Sie ist lediglich ein Beispiel um die farbliche Hervorhebung darzustellen. Erstellen/Verändern von Artikeln Das Editieren von Artikeln in der Jedipedia kann für Neulinge ohne Vorkenntnisse eine Schwierigkeit darstellen. Leute mit HTML-Erfahrung oder Layouting können das nächste Kapitel womöglich überspringen. Da aber trotzdem viele von Euch ein Learning-by-doing Typ sind, könnt ihr unter Hilfe:Sandkasten eure Fähigkeiten ausprobieren. Die Seite ist zwar eine "freie Zone" aber bitte bleibt dort niveauvoll und anständig, sonst kreist der Hammer. Generelles MediaWiki verwendet statt HTML, CSS oder LaTeX eine eigene Syntax, die sich wiki-markup nennt. Auf der anderen Seite sind HTML, CSS und LaTeX dennoch integrierbar. Das hat viele Vorteile, da sich damit weitere Gestaltungsmöglichkeiten bieten. Auf dieser Seite kann leider kein HTML oder CSS Grundkurs angeboten werden. Eine gute Anleitung findet ihr unter Self-HTML. Für Anfänger reicht wiki-markup völlig aus, um optisch ansprechende Artikel zu erstellen. Sorgfältiges Layout ist genauso wichtig wie korrekter Inhalt. Da viele von Euch bestimmt eine Menge Fachwissen besitzen, was Star Wars angeht, solltet ihr kein Problem damit haben, unsere Seiten mit Inhalt zu füllen. Damit man diesen auch der Öffentlichkeit präsentieren kann, gibt es ein paar Richtlinien, die ihr beachten solltet: *Bemüht Euch um gutes, fehlerfreies Deutsch *Schreibt in Absätzen *Benutzt Überschriften dort wo sie Sinn machen *Verlinkt Fachbegriffe dort wo sie als Erstes auftauchen und nicht als Zweites *Geht sparsam mit Trennlinien um *Lockert den Text mit Bildern oder Tabellen auf *Eine Zusammenfassung mit Links zu anderen Seiten (auch projektexterne Seiten) ist sinnvoll *Ordnet Artikel in passende Kategorien ein Die Edit-Seite Um eine bestehende Seite zu verändern, klickt auf "bearbeiten". Eine neue Seite lässt sich erstellen, in dem man den noch nicht vorhandenen Titel in die Suche eingibt und auf der nachfolgenden Seite den Artikel neu anlegt. Dann gelangt man zu einer Seite, die aus 3 Teilen besteht: Dem Edit-Toolbar, der Edit-Box und der Zusammenfassung besteht. Der Edit-Toolbar dient dazu per Mausklick auf die Icons schnell und einfach präformatierten Text zu erstellen. Dabei ist Fettdruck ebenso wie Kursivschrift möglich. Auch Links, Bilder oder Signaturen können so erzeugt werden. In der Edit Box erstellt/verändert man den Quellcode des Artikels. Die Bedienung ist gleich einem herkömmlichen Texteditor. Es empfiehlt sich alle paar Zeilen die Vorschau anzeigen zu lassen. Somit kann man auch Formatierungsfehler sofort erkennen. Sobald man fertig ist mit seinen Änderungen, kann man den Artikel abspeichern. Dabei sollte man in der Zusammenfassung eine kurze Beschreibung der vorgenommenen Änderung hinterlassen. ---- Die nächsten Sektionen informieren über "fast" alle Aspekte des Typesetting mit wiki-markup. Links sieht ihr jeweils ein Anzeigebeispiel und auf der rechten Seite die wiki-markup-Schreibweise. ---- Textformatierung Die Fähigkeit normalen Text zu formatieren ist die wichtigste und auch zum Glück die einfachste im wiki-markup. Viele die HTML können, werden bereits die Character-Referenzen kennen, die benötigt werden um Sonderzeichen darzustellen. Für die Neulinge empfiehlt sich durchlesen und wissen wo sie stehen, damit man sie bei Bedarf in den Quelltext rüberkopieren kann. Wie es aussieht... Was man tippt... Kursiv, Fettdruck, Fettdruck und Kursiv. *Dies sind doppelte und dreifache Apostrophen, keine Anführungsstriche. Kursiv, Fettdruck, Fettdruck und Kursiv. Allerdings kann man auch kursiv und fett schreiben wenn es sich hierbei um einen speziellen Schriftstil handelt und nicht eine Hervorhebung, beispielsweise wie in mathematischen Formeln: :F = ma *Jedoch ist der Unterschied zwischen diesen beiden Methoden nicht sehr wichtig bei graphischen Internetbrowsern und viele Leute ignorieren ihn schlicht und einfach. Auch die Schriftgröße kann verändert werden. Benutzt diese Formatierung jedoch bitte nur auf eurer eigenen Benutzer- oder Diskussionsseite. Beispiele: Willkommen auf meiner Seite! oder Willkommen auf meiner Seite! Willkommen auf meiner Seite! oder Willkommen auf meiner Seite! Eine Schriftart für Schreibmaschinen für technische Ausdrücke. Eine Schriftart für Schreibmaschinen für technische Ausdrücke. Man kann kleinen Text für Fußnoten verwenden Man kann kleinen Text für Fußnoten verwenden. Man kann gelöschten Text ausstreichen und neuen Text unterstreichen. Man kann gelöschten Text ausstreichen und neuen Text unterstreichen. Umlaute and Akzente: è é ê ë ì í À Á Â Ã Ä Å Æ Ç È É Ê Ë Ì Í Î Ï Ñ Ò Ó Ô Õ Ö Ø Ù Ú Û Ü ß à á â ã ä å æ ç è é ê ë ì í î ï ñ ò ó ô œ õ ö ø ù ú û ü ÿ è é ê ë ì í À Á Â Ã Ä Å Æ Ç È É Ê Ë Ì Í Î Ï Ñ Ò Ó Ô Õ Ö Ø Ù Ú Û Ü ß à á â ã ä å æ ç è é ê ë ì í î ï ñ ò ó ô œ õ ö ø ù ú û ü ÿ Trennzeichen: ¿ ¡ « » § ¶ † ‡ • - – — ¿ ¡ « » § ¶ † ‡ • - – — Kommerzielle Symbole: ™ © ® ¢ € ¥ £ ¤ ™ © ® ¢ € ¥ £ ¤ Tiefgestellt: x2 Hochgestellt: x2 oder x² *Die letztere Methode von hochgestellter Schrift kann nicht generell verwendet werden, aber sollte wenn möglich bevorzugt werden, weil viele Internetbrowser keine Probleme bei der Darstellung haben. ε0 = 8.85 × 10−12 C² / J m. 1 ha = 1 E4 m² Tiefgestellt: x2 Hochgestellt: x2 or x² ε0 = 8.85 × 10−12 C² / J m. 1 ha = 1 E4 m² Griechische Buchstaben: α β γ δ ε ζ η θ ι κ λ μ ν ξ ο π ρ σ ς τ υ φ χ ψ ω Γ Δ Θ Λ Ξ Π Σ Φ Ψ Ω α β γ δ ε ζ η θ ι κ λ μ ν ξ ο π ρ σ ς τ υ φ χ ψ ω Γ Δ Θ Λ Ξ Π Σ Φ Ψ Ω Mathematische Zeichen: ∫ ∑ ∏ √ − ± ∞ ≈ ∝ ≡ ≠ ≤ ≥ × · ÷ ∂ ′ ″ ∇ ‰ ° ∴ ℵ ø ∈ ∉ ∩ ∪ ⊂ ⊃ ⊆ ⊇ ¬ ∧ ∨ ∃ ∀ ⇒ ⇔ → ↔ ↑ ∫ ∑ ∏ √ − ± ∞ ≈ ∝ ≡ ≠ ≤ ≥ × · ÷ ∂ ′ ″ ∇ ‰ ° ∴ ℵ ø ∈ ∉ ∩ ∪ ⊂ ⊃ ⊆ ⊇ ¬ ∧ ∨ ∃ ∀ ⇒ ⇔ → ↔ ↑ x2 ≥ 0 true. *Um Leerzeichen einzufügen, verwendet non-breakable spaces - * verhindet auch Zeilenumbrüche was hilfreich bei Formeln ist. x2 ≥ 0 true. Benutzt um die Interpretation des wiki-markup zu verhindern und neue Zeilen und mehrere Leerzeichen beizubehalten und die Schreibmaschinen-Schriftart zu verwenden, jedoch Sonderzeichen zu interpretieren: Pfeil → kursiv link Pfeil → kursiv link Verwendet ein Leerzeichen am Anfang einer Zeile um neue Zeilen und mehrere Leerzeichen beizubehalten und die Schriftart für Schreibmaschinen zu verwenden: Pfeil → kursiv link Pfeil → kursiv link Verwendung vom Schreibmaschinen-Font: Pfeil → kursiv link Pfeil → kursiv link Anzeigen von Character-Referenzen: → → Kommentare im Quellcode: nicht in der Seite angezeigt * Kommentare werden verwendet um Hinweise an Autoren zu hinterlassen. Überschriften, Paragraphen und Listen Da ihr jetzt gelernt habt, wie man seinem Text Gesicht verleiht, seid ihr bereit zu lernen wie man ihn für das menschliche Auge angenehm gestaltet. Überschriften, Listen und viele Absätze lockern einen Text auf und verleihen ihm eine logische Struktur. Überschriften haben außerdem einen Einfluss auf das Inhaltsverzeichnis, welches bei besonders langen Artikeln verwendet werden sollte. 3.10 Zauberworte Wie es aussieht... Was man tippt... Neue Themenabschnitte sollten mit Überschriften beginnen Anmerkung: Einzelne = Zeichen funktionieren ebenfalls um Überschriften zu formatieren, dennoch vermeidet deren Benutzung, da der Titel des Artikels diese Größe verwendet. Überschrift 2. Ordnung ---- Überschrift 3. Ordnung Überschrift 4. Ordnung Überschrift 2. Ordnung Überschrift 3. Ordnung Überschrift 4. Ordnung Neue Zeilen: Eine neue Zeile hat keinen Einfluss auf die Textstruktur. Aber eine leere Zeile erzeugt einen neuen Absatz. Eine neue Zeile hat keinen Einfluss auf die Textstruktur. Aber eine leere Zeile erzeugt einen neuen Absatz. Man kann aber auch einen Zeilenumbruch erzeugen ohne einen neuen Absatz einzuleiten. ersetzt die wiki-markup Syntax, der XHTML code ist nicht nötig, da das System diesen Code erzeugt. Man kann aber auch einen Zeilenumbruch erzeugen ohne einen neuen Absatz einzuleiten. * Listen sind einfach: ** Fangt jede Zeile mit einem Stern an *** mehr Sterne bedeuten tiefere Ebenen. * Ein Zeilenumbruch * in einer Liste definiert das Ende einer Liste * Natürlich * kann man * nochmal anfangen. * Listen sind einfach: ** Fangt jede Zeile mit einem Stern an *** mehr Sterne bedeuten tiefere Ebenen. * Ein Zeilenumbruch * in einer Liste definiert das Ende einer Liste * Natürlich * kann man * nochmal anfangen. # Nummerierte Listen sind auch gut ## Das hier ist sehr organisiert ## und leicht zu folgen ### hoffe ich doch mal # Ein Zeilenumbruch # in einer Liste definiert das Ende einer Liste # Eine neue Nummerierung # fängt mit einer 1 an. #Nummerierte Listen sind auch gut ## Das hier ist sehr organisiert ## und leicht zu folgen ### hoffe ich doch mal # Ein Zeilenumbruch # in einer Liste definiert das Ende einer Liste # Eine neue Nummerierung # fängt mit einer 1 an. * Man kann auch gemischte Listen erstellen *# und sie ineinander schachteln *#* genau so oder Zeilenumbrüche innerhalb von Listen * Man kann auch gemischte Listen erstellen *# und sie ineinander schachteln *#* genau so oder Zeilenumbrüche innerhalb von Listen * Man kann auch Zeilenumbrüche innerhalb ** Listen erzeugen genau so und nicht anders * Man kann auch Zeilenumbrücher innerhalb ** von Listen erzeugen genau so und nicht anders ; Definitionsliste : Liste der Definitionen ; Auto : fährt auf 4 Rädern ; Motorrad : fährt auf 2 Rädern ; Fußgänger : läuft auf 2 Beinen ; Definitionsliste : Liste der Definitionen ; Auto : fährt auf 4 Rädern ; Motorrad : fährt auf 2 Rädern ; Fußgänger : läuft auf 2 Beinen : Ein Doppelpunkt rückt eine neue Zeile ein. Ein manueller Zeilenumbruch erzeugt einen neuen Paragraphen. * Diese Formatierung sollte bevorzugt in Diskussionsseiten verwendet werden. : Ein Doppelpunkt rückt eine neue Zeile ein. Ein manueller Zeilenumbruch erzeugt einen neuen Paragraphen. Wenn man eine neue Zeile mit einem Leerzeichen beginnt, dann wird der Text genauso formatiert wie man ihn eingibt. Dies kann Vorteile haben! Vorsicht: Wenn ihr zu breite Textpassagen eingebt, dann wird die gesamte Seite verbreitert, also bitte verwendet diese Formatierung nicht für normalen Text Wenn man eine neue Zeile mit einem Leerzeichen beginnt, dann wird der Text genauso formatiert wie man ihn eingibt. Dies kann Vorteile haben! Zentrierter Text. Zentrierter Text. Eine horizontale Trennlinie: darüber und darunter. Eine horizontale Trennlinie: darüber und darunter. Links und URLs Mit Hilfe von Links und URLs bekommt euer Artikel eine Stimme zur Außenwelt und natürlich auch zu den Artikeln anderer Autoren. Es bleibt jedem selbst überlassen, wo er diese Links einfügt. Jedoch empfiehlt es sich Fachbegriffe zu verlinken, auch wenn die Artikel dazu noch nicht erstellt wurden. Außerdem sollte es ausreichen nur das erste Auftreten dieses Fachbegriffs zu verlinken. Sonst hat man am Ende nur "roten" oder "blauen" Text. Wie es aussieht... Was man tippt... Thomas liest ein buch über star wars. *Der erste Buchstabe des Ziels wird automatisch in einen Großbuchstaben umgewandelt. *Systemintern werden Leerzeichen automatisch durch Unterstriche _ ersetzt. Man kann zwar selbst einen Unterstrich verwenden, aber es wird nicht empfohlen. Thomas liest ein buch über star wars. Links zu einem Abschnitt auf einer Seite, z.B. Liste_aller_städte_nach_Land#Deutschland; sollte das Verlinken in eine Sektion nicht funktionieren, wird der Link wie ein gewöhnlicher Link zu der betreffenden Seite behandelt, so z.B. zu dem Anfang einer Seite. Dies gilt für: *Links zu nicht vorhandenen Abschnitten *Links zu nicht vorhandenen Weiterleitungen (siehe: muss ich noch einfügen) *interwiki Links Liste_aller_städte_nach_Land#Deutschland. Linkziel und angezeigter Linkname sind verschieden: Ein anderer. (Dies nennt man einen piped link). Linkziel und angezeigter Linkname sind verschieden: Ein anderer. Endungen werden automatisch in den Link mit eingeblendet Änderungen, Beobachtungen Endungen werden automatisch in den Link mit eingeblendet Änderungen, Beobachtungen Automatisches Verstecken von eingeklammerten Begriffen: Königreich. Automatisches Verstecken des Namespace: Ploz648. Automatisches Verstecken von eingeklammerten Begriffen: Königreich. Automatisches Verstecken des Namespace: Benutzer:Ploz648. Wenn man einen Kommentar auf einer Diskussionsseite hinterlässt, sollte man ihn signieren. Das kann man, indem man 3 Tilden vor den Benutzernamen setzt: : Admin oder 4 Tilden für Benutzername und Datums- sowie Zeitangabe: : Admin 14:29 Oct 19, 2005 (UTC) Wenn man einen Kommentar auf einer Diskussionsseite hinterlässt, sollte man ihn signieren. Das kann man, indem man 3 Tilden vor den Benutzernamen setzt: : ~~~ oder 4 Tilden für Benutzername und Datums- sowie Zeitangabe: : ~~~~ Das Wetter in London ist eine Seite die noch nicht existiert. *Um eine neue Seite zu erstellen: *#Erstellt ein Link zu einer anderen Seite. *#Speichert diese Seite ab. *#Klickt auf den soeben von euch erstellten Link. Die neue Seite wird sich öffnen, damit sie editiert werden kann. Das Wetter in London ist eine Seite die noch nicht existiert. Erstellt eine Weiterleitung (Redirect) dieses Artikels auf einen anderen in dem man folgenden Quellcode in die erste Zeile des Artikels einfügt. #REDIRECT Eine andere Seite "Was zeigt hierhin" und "Letzte Änderungen" können so verlinkt werden: Spezial:Whatlinkshere/Hilfe:Dokumentation und Spezial:Recentchangeslinked/Hilfe:Sandkasten Spezial:Whatlinkshere/Hilfe:Dokumentation und Spezial:Recentchangeslinked/Hauptseite Externe Links: Star Wars, http://www.starwars.com Externe Links: Star Wars, http://www.starwars.com Oder einfach die URL direkt angeben: http://www.starwars.com. *In der URL dürfen nur folgende Zeichen verwendet werden: A-Z a-z 0-9 ._\/~%-+&#?!=()@ \x80-\xFF. Wenn eine URL einen anderes Zeichen enthält, muss es erst konvertiert werden; z.B., ^ muss als %5 geschrieben werden. Ein Leerzeichen darf in ein Unterstrich umgewandelt werden. Oder einfach die URL direkt angeben: http://www.starwars.com. Um Bücher zu verlinken, kann man ISBN-Links verwenden: ISBN 3442243475. ISBN 3442243475 Man kann auch zu Request for Comments (RFC) verlinken: RFC 123 (URL angegeben in mediawiki:Rfcurl) RFC 123 Um Links zu anderen hochgeladenen Medien herzustellen, benutzt einen "media"-Link. Ein Lied Ein Lied Bilder Bilder dienen dem Zweck Texte zu veranschaulichen und sind bei Personen oder Raumschiffen sowieso unentbehrlich. Sie lockern auch den Text auf und sollten daher an den richtigen Stellen platziert werden. Hochladen von Bildern Wenn jeder Besucher Bilder hochladen könnte, dann wäre irgendwann einmal der Speicherplatz erschöpft. Deshalb steht diese Funktion nur angemeldeten Benutzern zur Verfügung. Mittels Klick auf Hochladen im linken Menü, gelangt man auf eine Seite in dem man das gewünschte Bild von der Festplatte auswählt. Nachdem der Zieldateiname und die Bildbeschreibung angegeben wurde (die jederzeit verändert werden kann), klickt man auf Dateien Hochladen. Nach einer Weile, wenn alles geklappt hat, befindet sich das Bild auf dem Server und kann über Bild:Bildname.jpg angesprochen werden. Einbinden von Bildern Wie es aussieht... Was man tippt... Ein Bild: Jedipedia * Das hochgeladene Bild kann man auf der wiederfinden Ein Bild: Bild:Wiki4.png oder, mit einem alternativen Text was besonders empfohlen wird. Jedipedia * Manche Internetbrowser, zeigen alternativen Text an, wenn die Darstellung von Bildern nicht möglich ist -- z.B. wenn das Bild nicht geladen ist oder wenn nur ein textbasierter Browser verwendet wird. Deshalb sollte grundsätzlich bei allen Bildern eine kurze Bildbeschreibung im Link angegeben werden. Beim Klick auf ein hochgeladenes Bild wird die Bilderseite aufgerufen. Man kann diese auch direkt verlinken: Bild:Wiki4.png Bild:Wiki4.png Um Bilderlinks als Links anzeigen zu lassen und nicht als Bilder per se, verwendet einen "media"-Link Unser Logo Unser Logo Tabellen Viele werden um eine Tabelle nicht herumkommen, wenn sie einen Artikel mit technischen Daten zu einem Raumschiff erstellen, oder einen Lebenslauf darstellen wollen. Tabellen sind in wiki-markup vergleichsweise einfach zu erstellen. Dennoch gilt, je umfangreicher die Tabelle wird, desto komplizierter ist auch der Quellcode. Es empfiehlt sich daher mit kleinen Strukturen zu beginnen und die nach und nach auszuweiten. Die Pipe-Syntax Für Tabellen gibt es eine spezielle Syntax die unter der Bezeichnung Pipe-Syntax bekannt ist. * Die Tabelle beginnt mit der Zeile " ". * Ein optionaler Tabellentitel wird mit der Zeile "|+ Titel " nach " und erzeugen: Einflussbereich von Parametern Man kann die Farbe von Schrift und Zellenhintergrund für einzelne Zellen folgendermaßen verändern: erzeugt Wie abgebildet funktioniert "font" nur für eine Zelle, auch ohne das end-tag. Das wird automatisch vom System angehängt. Wie andere Parameter, kann man Farben auch für eine gesamte Zeile oder die gesamte Tabelle definieren; Parameter für eine Zeile überschreiben die der gesamten Tabelle und Parameter für eine Zelle überschreiben die einer Zeile: erzeugt Breite und Höhe Die Breite und die Höhe einer gesamten Tabelle kann genauso wie die Höhe einer Zelle festgelegt werden. Um die Breite einer Spalte zu definieren, kann man die Breite einer beliebigen Zelle verändern. erzeugt Spaltenbreite festlegen Normalerweise passt sich die Spalte an der Breite des längsten Textelements in eine der Zellen an. Selbstverständlich kann man auch eine eigene Spaltenbreite definieren. erzeugt Parameter festlegen Am Anfang einer Zelle kann man beliebige Parameter, gefolgt von einem einzelnen Pipe-Symbol "|". Zum Beispiel width=300px| würde die Breite auf 300 Pixel festlegen. Weitere Parameter werden mit einem Leerzeichen getrennt. erzeugt Vorlagen für Tabellen Einige Benutzer erstellen Vorlagen um die Formatierung von Tabellen zu vereinfachen. Statt Tabellenparameter auswendig zu lernen, fügt man nur eine passende Vorlage nach wird zu indem man einfach das border="1" cellpadding="2" durch ersetzt, weil unsere Vorlage Vorlage:Prettytable folgenden Formatierungsregeln enthält: : . Für Fortgeschrittene Nachdem ihr Eure Fähigkeiten in der Erstellung von Tabellen gemeistert habt, versucht mal an Hand des folgenden Quellcodes den Aufbau unterer Tabelle zu verstehen: |} |} Vorlagen Vorlagen sind mächtige Werkzeuge mit denen man sich selber und anderen eine Menge Arbeit ersparen kann. Sie können entweder Formatierungsregeln enthalten, wie bei beispielsweise Vorlage:Prettytable oder auch ganze Textabschnitte enthalten, wie Vorlage:Neuigkeiten. Um eine eigene Vorlage zu erstellen, geht man genauso vor wie bei der Erstellung eines neuen Artikels. Nur, dass man Vorlage:Vorlagenname in die Suche eingibt und diese wie gewohnt erstellt. Um Vorlagen nachher in Artikel zu verwenden, fügt man sie an die gewünschte Stelle ein mit . Kategorien Kategorien sind sehr wichtig um Artikel in unserem Archiv zu organisieren. Das Prinzip ähnelt dem von Verzeichnissen und Dateien. Verzeichnisse können Dateien enthalten, aber auch wiederum Verzeichnisse, die andere Dateien enthalten. Sollte eine Kategorie noch nicht erstellt worden sein, gibt es eine einfache Möglichkeit einen Artikel mit einer Kategorie zu verknüpfen. Dazu fügt man einfach am Ende des Artikels folgende Zeile ein: Kategorie:Name Um einen Artikel in mehrere Kategorien zu platzieren, gibt man einfach weitere Kategorien an: Kategorie:Erste KategorieKategorie:Zweite KategorieKategorie:Dritte Kategorie Diese Kategorienseiten sind wie gewöhnliche Seiten aufrufbar, erscheinen aber nicht im Index aller Artikel. Selbst Kategorien können übergeordneten Kategorien angehören. Dazu klickt man auf der Kategorienseite auf bearbeiten und fügt am Ende ein: Kategorie:Übergeordnete Kategorie Zauberworte Als Zauberworte werden Variablen bezeichnet, die hilfreiche Funktionen bieten. Diese können an entsprechender Stelle im Quellcode eingefügt werden um beispielsweise das Inhaltsverzeichnis einzufügen, den heutigen Tag oder andere hilfreiche Informationen auszugeben. ; :Das Inhaltsverzeichnis niemals anzeigen. ;__TOC__ :Das Inhaltsverzeichnis hier einfügen. ;__FORCETOC__ :Das Inhaltsverzeichnis immer anzeigen. ;__NOEDITSECTION__ :Die Edit-links für die einzelnen Abschnitte nicht mehr anzeigen. ; :Eine Variable. Zeigt die aktuelle Woche an: ; :Eine Variable. Zeigt den jetzigen Monat an: ; :Eine Variable. Zeigt den Namen des jetzigen Monats an: ; :Eine Variable. Zeigt heutigen Tag an: ; :Eine Variable. Zeigt den Namen des heutigen Tags an: ; :Eine Variable. Zeigt das aktuelle Jahr an: ; :Eine Variable. Zeigt die Uhrzeit an: ; :Eine Variable. Zeigt die Gesamtanzahl aller Artikel an: ; :Eine Variable. Zeigt den Namen der Seite an: ; :Zeigt die URL des Servers an: ; :Zeigt die Anzahl aller hochgeladeten Dateien an (quasi Zeilen in der image-Tabelle): Zerstörte Seiten wiederherstellen Auf die Gefahr von Vandalismus wurde bereits am Anfang dieser Dokumentation hingewiesen. Das System von MediaWiki erlaubt es zum Glück, zerstörte Seiten relativ schnell wiederherzustellen. Jede Seite besitzt oben ein Tab namens Versionen. Mit Klick darauf gelangt man zu einer Seite in der sämtliche Versionen dieser Seite aufgelistet werden. Zusätzlich wird noch das Datum und die genaue Uhrzeit dieser Version angezeigt, eine Zusammenfassung der Änderung und durch wen diese Änderung vorgenommen wurde. Bei Gästen wird nur die IP-Adresse angezeigt. Angenommen man möchte zwei Versionen einer Seite miteinander vergleichen. Dazu wählt man mittels der Radio-Buttons die gewünschten Versionen aus und klickt auf Gewählte Versionen vergleichen. Man gelangt dadurch zu einer Seite, bei der Änderungen in einer Zeile, hinzugezogene Zeilen oder gelöschte Zeilen verdeutlicht werden. Sollte nun eine aktuelle Version einer Seite Vandalismus aufweisen, dann sollte man sich eine Version anzeigen lassen, bei der dieser Vandalismus noch nicht aufgetreten ist. Als nächstes geht man auf Bearbeiten und speichert diese Seite ab. Somit ist der Schaden wieder behoben. Es empfiehlt sich, als angemeldeter Benutzer, unten in die Zusammenfassung Wiederherstellung anzugeben, somit wissen zukünftige Benutzer, dass diese Version Gültigkeitscharakter besitzt, sollte sie wieder einmal Opfer von Vandalismus werden. Die Administration behält sich vor Seiten sperren zu lassen auf denen sogenannte Edit-Wars stattfinden. Nein, dies ist keine Fan-Version von Star Wars, sondern eine nervige Angelegenheit bei denen sich zwei rivalisierende Autoren um die Richtigkeit eines Artikels "bekriegen". Bitte benutzt bei Meinungsverschiedenheiten die dazugehörige Diskussionsseite. So lässt sich bestimmt ein Konsens erzielen. Empfehlungen Nachdem ihr ans Ende dieser Dokumentation gelangt seid, solltet ihr die nötigen Kenntnisse erhalten haben um Artikel richtig erstellen zu können. Jedoch ist es so, dass optisch einwandfreie Artikel nur mit Erfahrung möglich sind. In unserer Community gibt es sicher erfolgreiche Wikipedianer, die regelmäßig Artikel erstellen und somit eine Menge Wissen und Tricks auf Lager haben. Als Anfänger könnt ihr ruhig einen Artikel schreiben, denn mit Sicherheit wird einer über eure Seite stolpern und einige Ansätze haben, wie man diese Seite verbessern könnte. Das ist eben das Prinzip des Wikis. Es werden mit der Zeit nicht nur mehr Artikel vorhanden sein sondern vor allen Dingen auch bessere. Scheut euch nicht andere Benutzer persönlich zu fragen. Hier wird jedem geholfen. Da unsere Seite und andere Seiten wie WikiPedia auf der GNU/FDL basiert, ist es möglich von diesen Seiten Formatierungen, Tabellen und ähnliches direkt in eure eigenen Artikel rüberzukopieren. Somit könnt ihr ähnliche Artikel verfassen wie die Profis. Keiner würde euch dafür auslachen, denn wir arbeiten schließlich gemeinsam daran dieses Archiv zu verbessern.